Gaje Mode: On
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Aksi Naruto dkk dalam sebuah pertunjukan sandiwara gaje garapan author. Full OOC-ness, no pairing. Mind to RnR?


**Setting: Gedung Teater konohagakure**

Terlihat banyak penonton yang duduk di kursi penonton untuk menikmati sandiwara malam itu. Jadwalnya, sandiwara akan dimulai pada jam 19.30. Tapi, sebagian besar penonton tertidur di kursinya. Lha wong sandiwaranya nggak dimulai-mulai!

Author: (dari balik panggung): Hadirin sekalian! Terima kasih karena telah menunggu 1 jam 1 menit 1 detik untuk menikmati pertunjukan sandiwara yang berjudul……

**JREEEENG!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gaje Mode: On**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaje Mode: On © Akasuna Nee**

**Actresses:**

**Yamanaka Ino **as** Lella Inorlelet; **seorang gadis Betawi yang sangat centil, genit, cerewet, dan judesnya minta ampun.

**Tenten **as **Nyak; **ibu Lella Inorlelet yang super duper cerewet dan cara ngomongnya yang amat lebay

**Hyuuga Hinata** as **Laila Canggung nan Hina; **seorang gadis cantik miskin yatim piatu, bersifat lembut dan pemalu.

**Haruno Sakura** as **Sakuledat Soledad; **seorang gadis blasteran Spanyol-Betawi yang pemarah tapi melankolis.

**Actors:**

**Uzumaki Naruto** as **Seroja Naru Kemuning; **seorang pemuda yang rada banci, bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah Lella Inorlelet.

**Rock Lee** as **Babeh; **ayah Lella Inorlelet yang terlalu bersemangat dan suka bergaya norak.

**Uchiha Sasuke** as **SAem' SUle KElebet;** seorang pemuda kece yang ramah tapi pelupa, pacarnya Sakuledat Soledad. Suka garuk kepala kalo lupa sesuatu.

**Orochimaru** as **Mak Oro Carrot; **seorang dukun freak yang maniak wortel.

Sandiwara akan segera dimulai….. jadi penonton ga perlu tidur lagi, hehehe…..

**3…. 2….1….. JREEEEENG!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Suatu_ hari, di sebuah rumah bergaya Betawi, terlihat seorang cewek genit mondar-mandir ga jelas sambil tenteng-petenteng membawa kaca dandannya.

Ino: Tralallalla~ -berdandan di depan cermin sambil ngedipin mata sebelahnya-

Aku cantik! Hihihi~

_Saat _Lella berjalan (masih sambil berdandan), dilihatnya Seroja Naru Kemuning sedang tidur di atas kursi goyang.

Naruto: Zzzzz…. Hinata…..

_Begitu_ melihatnya, Lella langsung ngambek samber geledek -?-

Ino: SEROJA NARU KEMUNING!!!!

Naruto: -bangun- Ehm… ng… lo manggil siapa sich?! Jangan nyembur kuah seenak jidat donk!

Ino: Grrrr!!! Manggil elo dong, banci!

Naruto: Huweee?! Gue banci?!

Ino: Iye! Author yang bilang gitu! Nama lo aja Seroja Naru Kemuning!

Naruto: Heh?! Sejak kapan nama gue jadi alay gitu?! Kayak nama cewek lagi! Huuh! –cemberut-

Ino: Hoo~ -death glare-

Berani ngebantah gue yaah?!! Mau gue pecat??! –ngacungin lipstick-

Naruto: Sorry, gue ga minat jadi TKW –cuek-

Ino: Huuh!!

_Wajah_ Lella berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Ino: ENYAAAAKK!! BABEEEEHH!!

Tenten & Lee: -datang tergopoh gopoh-

Tenten: Lella cayaaank, adha appuaahh denganmuuh?? –niruin gaya ala Fitri Tropica-

Lee: Ada apa, anakku sayang?? Ada orang yang mau menculikmu?? –bergaya ala Kungfu panda-

Ino: Itu tuh! Si Seroja Naru Kemuning berani ngebantah gue! –nunjuk Naruto-

Dia kan Cuma babu kita!

Naruto: What?! Babu?! Sejak kapan gue jadi babu??! –teriak histeris-

Ino: Baju lo aja kayak babu, tuh! –nunjuk baju yang dipakai Naruto-

Naruto: -ngeliat bajunya- WTF?!! Baju gue??? Oh no!! Kenapa bisa begini??! –keliling Monas *?*-

Ino: Kan udah gue bilang….

Tenten: Udah! Udah! Diem semuanya!! –teriak pake toa-

Seroja Naru Kemuning! Pergi kerja sana!!

Naruto: ??! Gue jadi babu betulan nih?! –innocent-

Ino, Tenten, Lee: IYAAAA, KUSOOOO!!! –death glare-

Ino: Siapin air panas buat mandi gue!

Tenten: Bersihin kolong meja!

Lee: Cuciin kolor gue!

Naruto: Kolor lo??! Kalo yang itu ogah ah~ -siul-

Lee: Ngebantah gue, hah?! –nyiapin jurus Kungfu Panda-

Pokoknya lo harus mau! –ngelempar kolor ke muka Naruto-

Naruto: Hueeekh! –ngelempar kolor tadi ke arah Lee- Gue mau muntah!

Lee: Mau nggak mau lo harus cuci! –ngelempar balik kolor tadi-

Tenten: Kalloow loh ngebantah jyugha, syap-syap gweh kawinin amuach syih Bruno! –nunjuk seekor anjing bulldog yang sedang tidur di halaman-

Naruto: Ja-jangan dong!! Ntar harga diri gue jatuh nih! –keringet dingin-

Tenten: Kallow gitchu, makhanyah kherjaiinh! –ninggalin Naruto-

Lee: Awas kalo macem-macem! –ninggalin Naruto-

Ino: Huh! –ninggalin Naruto seraya menyenggolnya-

_Akhirnya_, Seroja Naru Kemuning pun sendirian. Dia bersenandung untuk mengungkapkan kesusahan yang dihadapinya.

Naruto: Betapa malang nasibku…. Semenjak menjadi babu…. Majikan galak sekali…. Aku pun slalu menangis…. Hiks… hiks….

**o0o**

_Sementara_ itu, di tepi hutan, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut indigo berselendang putih yang kelihatannya belum makan 7 hari 7 malam.

Hinata: Ee… aku maju ya?

Author: Iya, Hinata…. –sweatdropped-

Hinata: B-baiklah…. A-aku akan maju….. –maju ke panggung-

Author: Ng…. Hinata! Dialognya! Dialognya!

Hinata: I-iya…

-mulai berakting- Uh…. A-aku lapar…. T-tolong aku…. Oh…. –hampir pingsan-

_Lima_ detik sebelum Hinata menyentuh tanah (eh, tapi ini kan panggung?), datanglah seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam. Dengan sigap ia menahan gadis itu sebelum jatuh.

Hinata: Ee… T-terima kasih….

Sasuke: Sama-sama, nona. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?

Hinata: N-namaku… Laila Canggung nan Hina.

Sasuke: Ooh… nama yang bagus. Kalau namaku… ee…. Same Elus Ke…..ee….. apa ya?? –garuk kepala-

Author: -teriak pake toa- SAEM SULE KELEBET!

Sasuke: Ah, itu dia! SAem SUle KElebet!

Hinata: Ng…. ternyata namamu nggak sebagus tampangmu ya?

Sasuke: -sweatdropped- Udah ditolongin malah ngejek… -cemberut-

Baiklah, lupakan saja. Tampaknya kau belum makan 7 hari 7 malam ya?

Hinata: Lho kok bisa tau? –cengo-

Sasuke: Gue ngitung kancing -?-

Yuk, kita makan di warteg terdekat.

Hinata: T-terima kasih, SAem SUle KElebet….

Sasuke: Panggil gue Sasuke aja ea? Itu singkatan dari nama gue.

Hinata: Ng… Saskay? –garuk kepala-

Sasuke: Nggak! –ngomel- tapi Sasuke! S-A-S-U-K-E!

Hinata: M-maaf…. S-A-S-U-K-E

Sasuke: -jawsdropped- Yah, sudahlah.

Ayo kita cari warteg tredekat dari sini.

_Laila_ Canggung nan Hina dan SAem SUle KElebet pun berjalan beriringan bagaikan pengantin kawin lari –author dihajar NaruHina dan SasuSaku FC- untuk mencari warteg. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari Balikpapan -?-. Dia adalah cewek berambut pink yang bernama Sakuledat Soledad, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pacarnya SAem SUle KElebet.

Sakura: Oh kekasihku si rambut pantat ayam itu! Mengapa kau selingkuh dariku?? –niruin gaya baca puisi- Ugh! Siapa cewek sial yang berani-beraninya merebut Sasuke-ku??! Kurang ajar!! –ngelempar kerikil-

Author: -ketimpuk batu yang dilempar Sakura- Aduuuh~

Batu siapa sih ini? –ngelempar kerikil tadi-

Sakura: Aku harus menyelidikinya!

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke langit, tapi bukan mau teriak merdeka -?-.

Sakura: Aku tak'kan biarkan Sasuke-ku direbut cewek lain!

-ketimpuk kerikil yang tadi dilempar author- Aa…. ADDAWWWW!!!! –pingsan-

_Setelah _mencari selama durasi waktu yang telah ditentukan -?-, SAem SUle KElebet dan Laila Canggung nan Hina tak juga menemukan warteg untuk tempat makan. Lha wong mereka nyari di hutan!

_Akhirnya_, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya Betawi. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tok tok tok.

Sasuke: Permisi….

_Tiba-tiba_, pintu tersebut dibukakan oleh seorang ibu bertampang cerewet yang berambut sanggul seperti panda.

Tenten: HAH?!! –buka mulut sebesar bola tenis- Syiapphah kallianh??

Sasuke: Kami butuh makan…. Berilah kami makan…. Walau hanya sebakul nasi…. –bergaya ala pengemis amatiran-

Tenten & Hinata: -sweatdropped-

Author: Heh! Yang bener 'sesendok nasi', tau!

Sasuke: Oh iya, sori!

Kami butuh makan…. Berilah kami makan…. Walau hanya sesendok garam…. –bergaya ala pengemis setengah professional *?*-

Semua minus Sasuke: -jawsdropped-

Nurani Tenten: _Nih orang niat jadi pengemis nggak seeh??_

Author: -nepuk jidat- YANG BENER 'SESENDOK NASI'!!!

Sasuke: Iye iye iye! Gue ga bakalan lupa lagi!

Kami butuh makan…. Berilah kami makan…. Walau hanya sesendok nasi…. –bergaya ala pengemis professional-

Author: -cengar cengir sambil ngacungin jempol-

Tenten: Hmm…. –natap Sasuke-

KYAAAA!!! Kamyuu ghantenk buangtezz!! –meluk Sasuke- Ayoh massyukh nak! Syilahhkanh massyukh! –narik tangan Sasuke-

Sasuke: Ta-tapi…. Bagaimana dengan dia? –nunjuk Hinata yang berdiri lemas di halaman-

Tenten: Di-dia pacarmuuh?? N-histeris-

Sasuke: Bukan! Jangan sembarang bicara ye! Dialah yang membutuhkan makanan. Dia belum makan selama…. Ee….. selama…. –garuk kepala-

Tenten: -sweatdrop-

Hinata: 7 hari 7 malam……

Sasuke: Ya! 7 hari 7 malam.

Tenten: Iya dech… ayo masuk.

_SAem_ SUle KElebet dan Laila Canggung nan Hina pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis yang menghadang mereka, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Lella Inorlelet.

Ino: Kyaaaa!! Ada cowok ganteng!! Haaii! –gelayutan di tangan Sasuke-

Author: **-**digebukin SasuSaku FC, dicium-cium SasuIno FC**-**

Sasuke: Kamu siapa, sih?

Ino: Namaku Lella Inorlelet!! –danced-

Kamu ganteng banget deh! Iih, gemes! –nyubit pipi Sasuke-

Tenten: Tuuh…. Liat khaann? Diyya meemeenuhi kriteria cowo kamyuu khaann?

Ino: Iya, Nyaak! Sangkyuuu~ -meluk Tenten-

Sasuke: Hei kamu, ee…. Siapa tuh…. Ee… -garuk kepala-

Ino: Aku? Aku Lella~ hihihi~ -gaya genit-

Sasuke: Bukan, tapi cewek rambut panda itu –nunjuk Tenten-

Ino: Ng? Nape ma nyak gue?

Tenten: Juanganh-juanganh kamyuuh syukha samahh saiia?? –natap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar-

Sasuke: -sweatdropped- Mana makanan buat kami?

Tenten & Ino: -ikutan sweatdropped-

Lee: -muncul- Weleh weleh….. ada apa ini?

Ino: Tuh, ada cowok yang mau jadi pacar gue!! –kegirangan-

Lee: Hwaaa! Benarkah itu??? –natap Sasuke dengan puppy eyes-

Yay! Anakku gak bakalan jomblo lagi!! –jungkir balik-

Sasuke: -sweatdropped-

Ino: Bahkan Nyak juga mau…. –cemberut-

Lee: Waduh, mamiiii…. Jangan duakan aku dong~ -melas-

Tetaplah bersamaku di sisiku…. –gelayutan di tangan Tenten-

Semua minus Lee: -sweatdropped-

Tenten: Iyah…. Iyah… diiia buwwath Lella ajjah…

Lee: Hooowww syukurlaaaahh!! –anime tears-

Ino: YAAAYY!!! –danced-

Sasuke: -sweatdropped lagi-

Ng…. bagaimana makanannya? Teman saya ini udah hampir mati karena belum makan…. –nunjuk Hinata yang terkulai lemas di lantai (eh, tapi ini kan panggung?).

Ino: Cewek ini? Nunjuk Hinata- Emangnya aku harus menolongnya?

Sasuke: Ya iyalah… kan kasihan….

Guruku bilang, kita harus menolong orang yang kesusahan… –baca buku PkN kelas 1 SD-

Tenten: Hm… baikhlahh kalloww begitchu….

Seroja Naru Kemuning! Sini!

Naruto: -datang tergopoh-gopoh- Iye, Nyonya…. Ada apa?

Tenten: Kaccih merrekha sesendokh nachi! Cephuatt!!

Naruto: Siapa?

Tenten: Ithuww thuuh! –nunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata-

Naruto: Aah…. Kasian mereka…. –natap kasihan ke Hinata saja-

Tenten: Heh! Guwweh syuruhh cephuatt tauuk! Cephaaaat!!

Naruto: I-iya! Iya! –lari ke dapur-

Tenten: Dasar pembantu lelet! Huh! –berkacak pinggang-

_Tiba-tiba_, tanpa hujan, kilat, guntur, petir, badai, halilintar, angin topan –dirajam penonton dan readers karena kelamaan-, seseorang masuk ke rumah itu tanpa seizing tuan rumahnya. Ternyata itu adalah cewek yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan Laila, yaitu Sakuledat Soledad. Dia menatap orang-orang di situ sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura: Akhirnya kutemukan juga!

Tenten & Lee: Hah?!

Ino: Siapa sich nih cewek?! Sombong amat?!

Sakura: -mendekat ke Ino- Lo bilang gue sombong?! Berani sekali kamu?!

Ino: Emangnya lo siapa sich?! Masuk ke rumah orang ga minta izin dulu!

Sakura: Ehm, gue cuma mau nyari cewek yang udah ngerebut Sasuke-ku! Mana dia?!

Hinata: S-Sasuke… B-bagaimana ini? –sembunyi di balik badan Sasuke-

Naruto: -muncul- Hei cewek! –bisik ke arah Hinata- Ikut aku!

Hinata: B-baiklah… -ngikut Naruto-

Sakura: Mana cewek itu?! Mana?!

Ino: Maksud lo gue??! –gelayutan di tangan Sasuke- Gue bakalan jadi pacar dia tau!

Sakura: GGRRRRR!!!! Kau membuatku marah!

_Muka_ Soledad berubah menjadi merah padam. Ditatapnya Lella dengan penuh kemarahan. Lella malah semakin memancing kemarahan Soledad. Sasuke hanya tercengo-cengo -?- melihat kedua gadis yang memperebutkannya. Suasana pun jadi makin panas. Pertarungan -?- antara Soledad dan Lella pun dimulai dengan backsound lagu 'Dia Milikku' Yovie and Nuno.

Sakura: Dia untukku, bukan untukmu! –ngerebut Sasuke dari Ino-

Ino: Dia milikku, bukan milikmu! –balik ngerebut Sasuke dari Sakura-

Sakura: Pergilah kamu! Jangan mengganggu! –ngerebut Sasuke-

Ino: Biarkan aku mendekatinya! –ngerebut Sasuke-

Sasuke: Siapa yang pantas yang bisa kuandalkan, bukan rayuan, bukann pujian. Yang aku butuhkan cinta apa adanya. Aku…. Pilih…. Dia…. –backsound lagu 'Siapa yang pantas' Domino-

_Sementara_ itu, pada waktu yang sama, di luar rumah, Seroja Naru kemuning dan Laila Canggung nan Hina sedang duduk berdua di sebuah bangku kayu yang keempat kakinya habis dimakan rayap. Naru membawa sepiring untuk diberikan kepada Laila yang nyaris mati kelaparan.

Naruto: Ambillah nasi ini –nyodorin sepiring nasi ke Hinata-

Hinata: Se-sepiring? Padahal tadi cuma minta sesendok….

Naruto: Udah, nggak apa-apa! Makanlah! Ntar keburu mati loh…

Hinata: I-iya…. Te-terima kasih…..

Laila pun langsung menyantap nasi yang diberikan Naru dengan lahap. Maklumlah, orang kelaparan…. XD

Naruto: Ng…. nama kamu siapa?

Hinata: N-namaku…. Laila Canggung nan Hina.

Naruto: Waah… nama yang indah…. Sama seperti orangnya…. –senyum-

Hinata: -blushing- Te-terima kasih…..

Ngomong-ngomong, ka-kamu cowok atau cewek yah?

Naruto: Laila…. Laila…. Jelas-jelas aku ini cowok lah….

Hinata: A-aku ragu, soalnya kamu manis kayak cewek sih….

Naruto: Oh ya? Hahahahaha….. banyak yang bilang kayak gitu…. –cengar cengir-

Hinata: ehm…. Naru…. Orangnya baik ya? –blushing-

Naruto: Hehehehe…. Terima kasih!

Author: Hei! Naruto! Hinata! Stop! Jangan keenakan ngobrol! Dialog kalian udah selesai!

Naruto: Yaah… beri kami waktu sedikiiiiiit lagi! Ya~ ya~ -puppy eyes-

Author: Lu bilang lo cowok, tapi gaya lo tuh kayak cewek! Nurunin image sendiri! –cuek-

Naruto: Pliiiiiissss! –super puppy eyes-

Author: Iya deh! Tapi ngobrolnya di tempat lain! –garang-

Naruto: Oh iya! Kan' bisa di tempat lain! Ayo Laila, eh, Hinata! –narik tangan Hinata-

Hinata: N-Naruto…. –blushing-

Author: malu-maluin aja… -sweatdropped-

**o0o**

_Lupakan_ soal Naru dan Laila. Kini kita beralih ke pertarungan antara Soledad dan Lella dalam memperebutkan Sasuke. Pertarungan tersebut telah memakan waktu 1 jam 59 menit 59 detik. Mulai dari rebut-rebutan, cakar-cakaran, tending-tendangan, pukul-pukulan, pamer kecantikan, pamer duit -?-, adu tari perut, sampe pamer – kita lihat 1 detik terakhir pertarungan mereka….

Sakura & Ino: KAMU PILIH SIAPA, SASUKE??!

Sasuke: Ng….. aku tidak tahu….

Sakura: Ayolah, Sasuke! Kau pasti memilihku kan??

Sasuke: Aku…..

Sakura & Ino: SIAPA?? SIAPA??

Sasuke: Aku…. Nggak milih siapa-siapa deh…. –garuk kepala-

_Soledad_ dan Lella amat kaget dan kecewa mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Soledad tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tak akan memilihnya, padahal dia kekasihnya sendiri. Lella juga tak menyangka, cowok yang amat diidam-idamkannya tak menyukainya.

Sakura: Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu, Sasuke! Aku tak bisa memaksamu lagi! Mulai sekarang, kita putusss!!!

_Soledad_ pun meninggalkan rumah Lella dengan rasa marah dan kecewa. Dia telah memutuskan untuk putus dengan Sasuke yang telah dianggap mengecewakan dirinya. Sasuke segera mengejar gadis itu.

Sasuke: Soledaaaaad!! Jangan tinggalkan aku!!!! –mewek-  
(backsound lagu 'Soledad' Westlife)

_Tapi_ terlambat, Soledad telah pergi jauh. Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke: Hmph….

Ino: Iiih! Sasuke gitu deh! –mewek-

Kenapa sih, masih saja peduli ama si cewek rambut pink itu?! Ga perlu pake sedih segala lageee! Kan, masih ada aku!

Sasuke: Ee…. Aku nggak sedih kok.

Ino: Jadi, kenapa?

Sasuke: Tadi dompetku terbawa ama dia, oleh karena itu gue cegah dia pergi.

Ino: -sweatdropped- Jadi kamu nggak sedih karena dia pergi?

Sasuke: Nggak… tapi aku sedih karena dompetku hilang…

Ino: -jawsdropped-

Sasuke: Ng… oh iya, aku pergi dulu ya!

Ino: Lho? Kenapa?

Sasuke: Mau ngambil dompetku kembali~ -lari-

Nurani Ino: Jiah…. Padahal aku mau nanya alamat rumahnya… -ngisap jempol-

**o0o**

_Malam_ harinya, Lella merengek pada kedua orang tuanya agar dia dibantu dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Lella rela guling-guling sejam di lantai (eh, ini kan panggung? ==') demi meluluhkan hati Nyak dan Babehnya.

Ino: Ayolah, Nyak… Babeh…. Pliiiiiiiiisss! –narik-narik sarung Lee-

Lee: Gyaaa! Sarung gue lepas! –buru-buru naikin sarungnya-

Ino: -sweatdropped, pucat pasi- S-sori babeh…..

Tenten: Awwww~ -blush- Ijo!

Lee: Hehehehehe…. Tau ajah… -blush-

Ino: Iiiih! Kalian ga perhatian ama aku! Tau nggak sih, aku suka sama Sasuke dan aku harus bisa menjadi pacarnya! Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan!!

Lee: Ah… ya ya ya… maafkan kami, anakku cinta~ -ngelus kepala Ino-

Ino: Nama gue bukan cinta! –ngamuk-

Tenten: Eeh… kamyuu ngga bowlech membuantakh phaphimoe, Lella! Ngga sophan tauuwh! –ngacung-ngacungin telunjuk-

Ino: Iya iya! –cemberut-

Sekarang bantu aku dong!

Lee: Oke oke oke…. Hm… gimana ea?? –ngorek hidung-

Naruto: -tiba-tiba lewat- Pake dukun aja!

Tenten: Ithuw diiia! –muncul sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala Tenten-

Eh, Seroja Naru kemuning! Mari lo!

Naruto: I-iya, Nyonya….

Tenten: Bagoesh! Berartee loe udhah nyhadar kalow dirimoe ithuw seorank babhuw!

Naruto: Bukan begitu…. Soalnya kalo dipanggil nona udah nggak pantes lagi!

Tenten: -cemberut- Jiaaah…. Gue yank awweth myudha ne dibhilank tua! Caphee dech!

Lee: Udah deh, Nyak… ntar Lella merengut lagi loh.

Tenten: -majuin bibir-

Lee: Eh, Naru, kamu tau nggak, dukun yang paling mujarab?

Naruto: Ah… gue tau! Mak Oro Carrot!

Semua minus Naruto: Mak Oro Carrot??

Naruto: Jiaah…. Masa' kalian nggak kenal? Dia tuh dukun paling terkenal di kampung ini!

Nurani Naruto: _Dukun yang terkenal freak dan gila…_

Ino: Yang bener nih??! Hwaaaa~ bagus, Naru! –peluk Naruto-

Tenten: Ehem…

Ino: Eeh, jiaaah! Kenapa gue bersedia meluk babu nista ini??! Iiiih, jijik! –lari ke kamar mandi-

Nurani Naruto: _Cih…. Siapa sih, yang mau dipeluk ama lo? Jijik!_

Lee: Naru, lo tau dimana si dukun tinggal?

Naruto: Ya, gue tau. Dia tinggal di goa Oto Kalong, deket ladang wortel.

Tenten & Lee: Ooh… -ngangguk-

Naruto: Tapi, bila kalian ingin minta bantuan darinya, ada syarat yang amat sangat harus dipenuhi.

Lee: Apa?

Naruto: Kalian harus membawakan 1 karung wortel segar untuknya!

Tenten & Lee: Hah?! –melotot ala ikan mas koki-

Tenten: Heh! Juanganh byerchanda loe! Sekharung worthell? Uaphah-aphaan ne?!

Naruto: Gue nggak bercanda! –mewek-

Kalo kalian nggak kasih dia sekarung wortel, kalian bakalan disantet seumur hidup!

Tenten: Hell yea?! –majuin bibir-

Naruto: Buktinya, si cewek rambut pink yang datang tadi siang itu, sebenarnya kena santet Mak Oro Carrot, karena dia nggak ngasih sekarung wortel, tapi sekarung duit!

Tenten & Lee: -sweatdropped-

Lee: Oke oke… besok kita ke sana dan bawa sekarung wortel buat si dukun!

Tenten: Eh, taphi phaphiii, dhuwit kitcha ga baakhalan chukuph buwwat beli sekharung worthel! Ne dach akhir buwlanh, Pha

Lee: Apa susah? Aku punya rencana khusus!

Tenten: ?!

**o0o**

_Keesokan harinya…._

_Lella_ dan kedua orang tuanya serta Seroja Naru Kemuning pergi ke goa Oto Kalong untuk menemui Mak Oro Carrot. Mereka tak lupa membawa sekarung wortel yang entah didapat dari mana. Ternyata, perjalanan menuju goa Oto Kalong tidfak semudah yang dibayangkan. Mereka harus menyebrangi sungai ular tanpa perahu, melewati bukit tinggi yang terkenal akan 'Jam Begadang'nya, dan harus melalui ladang wortel yang luasnya berhektar-hektar. Mereka mengikuti petunjuk dari peta yang mereka bawa. Sekarung wortel tersebut mereka taruh di sebuah ransel ungu dan dipikul oleh Seroja Naru Kemuning sendiri.

Naruto: D-duuh…. Istirahat bentar dooong~ ransel ini berat banget! –jongkok-

Lee: Tidak! Tidak ada kata istirahat sebelum sampe ke goa Oto Kalong! –semangat berapi-api-

Ino: Nyak…. Babeh….. aku capek jalan nih~ Rasanya nggak kuat lagi….

Lee: Nah, sini, biar Babeh gendong kamu.

Ino: Waaah~ Babeh baik banget deh!

Tenten: Hei! Nyak jyugha cuaphekh! Kallow getho gue jyugha mauw dighendonk dunkz! –naik ke punggung Lee- dan kau Lella, sana, sama Naru ajjah!

Ino: Yah… apa boleh buat deh… Seroja Naru Kemuning! Gendong gue!

Naruto: Ta-tapi….

Ino: Ga pake tapi-tapi! Pokoknya lo gendong gue! Gue pegel banget nih!

Naruto: Ga cuma elo yang pegel, tau! Gue lebih pegel!

Semua min Naruto: -death glare-

Naruto: I-iya deh…

_Akhirnya_, Naru yang udah hampir tewas kepegelan -?- itu terpaksa menggendong Lella yang membuatnya nyaris sakaratul maut. Lella memandang ke arah ladang wortel, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ino: Ng…. sepertinya ladang wortel itu baru kecurian….

Tenten: Maksudmuuh?

Ino: Liat tuh. Tanahnya seperti habis dikorek-korek sesuatu, atau seseorang. Pasti ada yang mencuri wortel di ladang itu.

Lee: Udah deh! Ga usah kau pikirkan itu! Ayo terus bersemangat biar cepet sampe ke goa Oto Kalong! –keringet dingin-

Nurani Lee: _Untung aja nggak ketahuan kalo gue nyuri wortel di situ..._

_Akhirnya_, sampailah mereka di goa Oto Kalong dalam keadaan pingsan. Ketika mereka tersadar, mereka melihat sosok hitam di depan mereka….

All: GYAAAAAAA!!!!! HANTUUUUUU!!!!

Oro: Hiks, gue yang kece gene dibilang hantu? Iih, jahat banget kalian! –mewek-

Lee: Si---si---si----si----si----si----si----si---si----si---si----si----si----- -gemetaran-

Semua minus Lee: -sweatdropped-

Oro: Oh boy, lu mau bilang apa sich? Si si si melulu!

Lee: Si----si---si----si----si-----si----si-----si----si----si----si----

Author: Heh! Ga usah kebanyakan si-si-si dong! Itu ga ada di dalam naskah!

Lee: Sori, soalnya gue beneran takut nih~ -meluk Tenten-

Author: -jawsdropped-

Oro: Ya ampyuuun, gue yang udah mirip Afgan gini ditakutin? Oh boy….. lu buta ye?

Lee: Si----si---si---

Naruto: SIAPA ELO, ORANG JELEK?!

Oro: Oh boy, ternyata ada juga yang berani sama aku…. Fufufu… -ngemil wortel-

Ino: Kau pasti Mak Oro carrot, ya kan?

Oro: Benar sekali, Barbie. Tau aja lo.

Ino: Gue dipanggil Barbie? Kyaaaa~ -cengir-

Oro: Trus, mau apa kalian kemari? Masuklah ke dalam goaku.

_Mereka_ pun masuk ke dalam goa Oto Kalong. Mereka pikir goa itu banyak kalongnya, ternyata nggak. Yang banyak malah wortel-wortel tergantung di langit-langit goa.

Nurani Ino: _Sebenarnya dia dukun ato juragan wortel seeh?_

_Kemudian_, mereka terhenti di suatu ruangan yang kesannya sangat angker. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah bola bening di atasnya. Di sekeliling ruangan itu, terdapat gentong-gentong besar yang mengeluarkan bau yang tak sedap. Naru yang sangat kelelahan karena barusan mengendong Lella dan ransel tadi mengambil secangkir air dari sebuah gentong yang tak bau. Ketika Naru hendak meminumnya…..

Oro: Hey bocah pirang! Jangan kau minum air itu!

Naruto: Lho, emangnya kenapa sih?! Gue kan haus, pelit amat sih lo!

Oro: Jangan! Itu ramuan pemindah gender!

Naruto:?! –memandang cangkir berisi air tadi-

GYAAAA! –ngelempar cangkir tersebut- Hampir saja! Gue minum pake apa dong??

Oro: Nona Barbie, ada masalah apa?

Ino: Begini. Aku suka ama seorang cowok namanya SAem SUle KElebet. Tapi, kayaknya dia nggak tertarik sama sekali sama aku. Mak Oro Carrot, buatlah dia tergila-gila padaku dong~ pliiiiiisss!-puppy eyes-

Oro: Oke oke…. Mana bayarannya? –jentikkan jari-

_Babeh_ mengeluarkan sekarung wortel dari ransel. Dengan badan yang masih gemetaran, Babeh menyerahkannya pada Mak Oro Carrot.

Oro: Lo napa sih?! Terlalu takut ama gue ea?

Lee: Bu-bukan…… gue pengen pipis…..

Semua minus Lee: -sweatdropped-

Oro: Ya udah, pergi sana ke toilet! Toiletnya di ujung goa!

Lee: -lari secepat kilat-

Oro: Bagus! Ternyata kalian tau juga….. –meluk karung wortel tadi-

Kalo nggak, udah gue santet kalian dari tadi. Hihi.

Ino: Nah, sekarang, gimana caranya biar Sasuke cinta mati ama gue?? Cepat kasih tau!! –narik jubah Oro-

Oro: Oh boy, lancang bener Barbie satu ini… -ngibasin rambut-

Oke. Dengerin gue baik-baik. Gue akan memberikan resep ramuan pemikat pria buat elo

Ino: Apa?? Apa??

Oro: Bahan-bahannya…. Kumis tikus, bulu ketiak, setetes keringat, dan air. Masukkan bahan-bahan tadi ke dalam air, trus direbus, saring, dan tunggu sampai dingin. Berikan ramuan ini pada target yang diincar.

Semua min Oro: -sweatdropped-

Tenten: Eh, serious lo?! Koq bahand-bahandnyea gajhe ammuath sich?!

Ino: Iya nih…. Ga meyakinkan….. –majuin bibir-

Oro: Ini terpercaya loh! Asli dari buku ramuan yang dipake dokter-dokter di seluruh dunia! Kalo gitu masih ga percaya juga??

Tenten & Ino: -ngangguk- Percaya deh….

Awas kalo boong! –death glare-

Oro: Iye! Gue jamin 1000% bakalan berhasil!

Ino: Siip! Thanks Mak Oro Carrot~ -ngedipkan mata sebelah-

Oro: Waww~ sama-sama –bales ngedipkan mata sebelah-

Tenten: Kitha pullank yuukh! Sumphekh bangetz di siniee!

_Lella_, Nyak, dan Naru pun meninggalkan goa Oto Kalong. Tiba-tiba….

Lee: Wooooi! Gue jangan ditinggal donk! –lari-

_Sampai di rumah…._

_Lella_, Nyak, dan Babeh membuat ramuan yang diresepkan Mak Oro Carrot. Kumis tikus, bulu ketiak, setetes keringat, dan air. Memang menjijikkan, tapi emang dasar orang awam, mereka kerjakan saja.

Tenten: Seroja Naru Kemuning!!!! Udhah daphett belooom kumyish tyikyussnyhaa?!

Naruto: Tunggu~ lagi gue kejer nih tikusnya!

Tenten: Tyuus, bulu kethiakhnyhaa mana??

Lee: Nih, bulu ketiak gue aja! –buka baju, trus ngegunting bulu ketiaknya-

Ino: Iiiih~

Naruto: Hah…. Hah… hah… nih… udah gue dapetin kumis tikusnya…. Cape banget deh…. –ngelap keringat di dahinya-

Tenten: -ngusap leher Naru- nih, setetes keringat!

Ino: Iiiiih~

Tenten: Dan satchu laghee… kumish tyikussh!

Ino: Iiiiih~

Tenten: Dari tadi 'Iiiiih~' mulu! Bukhannyaa ne demi lo?!

Ino: I-iye…. –cengar cengir-

Tenten: Siiip! Semyuah buahhan sudyah lengkap! Tinggalh direbyuss!

_Beberapa_ lama kemudian, ramuan pun siap! Kini tinggal diberikan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

_Kebetulan sekali,_ Sasuke mampir lagi ke rumahnya bersama Laila Canggung nan Hina. Tujuannya sama, yaitu minta makan. Lella dan keluarga menerima mereka dengan ceria.

Ino: Ayooo~ silahkan masuk Sasuke~ Mau minum dulu?

Sasuke: Ng… iya deh. Aku haus banget.

Tenten: Ne diyya minumannyaaah!

_Nyak_ membawa nampan dengan 4 gelas berisi air sirup anggur di atasnya, termasuk ramuan tadi. Kemudian Nyak menyodorkan gelas yang berisi ramuan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun akan meminumnya…..

Sasuke: Ng…. gue mau buang air nih. Bisa tunjukin kamar mandinya?

Ino: Tentu saja, Sasuke~ Ikut aku~

_Lella_ pun mengantar Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Bahkan sampe ditungguin pula. Sementara itu, Babeh ingin minum sirup anggur. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia meminum sirup yang mengandung ramuan tersebut! Dia meneguknya sampai habis.

Sasuke: Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Lella.

Ino: Yup~ Ayo kita lanjutkan minumnya~

Lella, Sasuke, dan Laila pun minum bersama. Lella memperhatikan Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya setelah minum.

Nurani Ino: _Sebentar lagi~ Dia bakalan cinta mati ama gue! Kyaaa!_ –blush-

Ino: Gimana rasa sirupnya?

Sasuke: Hm… segar… ya kan, Laila?

Hinata: I-iya….

_Setelah_ sekian lama, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasuke. Tapi yang terjadi…..

Lee: ADUUUUH! PERUT GUE MULESSSS! –megangin perutnya-

Tenten: Loooh…. Phaphi kenappahh??

Lee: Tadi aku minum sirup….. trus, tiba-tiba perutku sakit banget nih…… aduuuuh…. –pingsan-

Ino & Tenten: Jangan-jangan……

OH NOOOOOOOO!!!!! –ikutan pingsan-

Sasuke & Hinata: =='

**o0o**

**JREEEEEENG!**

**TAMAT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wawancara Ekslusif Reporter Konoha TV, Hatake Kakashi, pada sutradara 'Gaje Mode: On', Akasuna Nee.**

**Kakashi: Hm….. saya lihat, sandiwara ini gaje sekali.**

**Author: Yeah, emang gaje. Namanya aja 'Gaje Mode: On'**

**Kakashi: Banyak sekali hal yang tak terduga yang memalukan terjadi dalam sandiwara ini. Menurut Anda bagaimana?**

**Author: Biasa aja. Mereka emang memalukan.**

**Kakashi: Dapat ide dari mana sandiwara ini?**

**Author: Dari pertunjukan drama di kelas saya.**

**Kakashi: Berarti Anda plagiat dong?**

**Author: Nggak juga.**

**Kakashi: Saya lihat tadi ada yang sakit perut. Apa itu beneran?**

**Author: Saya rasa iya. Ramuan tadi emang asli terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang dikatakan oleh Mak Oro Carrot.**

**Kakashi: Wadoh…. Ternyata Anda kejam juga….**

**Author: Itu demi kelancaran sandiwara ini.**

**Kakashi: Trus, pesan terakhir Anda?**

**Author: Please review! **

**Dan saya tekankan di sini, KALAU BERNIAT NGE-FLAME, LEBIH BAIK TAK USAH NGEREVIEW!**

**Satu lagi, HARAP DIMAKLUMI SEGALA 'CHARA OOC-NESS' DI SINI. SAIA TAK BERMAKSUD MEMBASHING CHARA!**

**Bubay~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sementara itu……**

**Naruto: Aduuuh~ Badanku pegel semua…..**

**Hinata: Aku pijat ya, Naruto-kun…..**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun~ -meluk Sasuke- I miss you!**

**Ino: Iiiih! –cemberut-**

**Sasuke: Untung aja bukan gue yang minum sirup yang itu.**

**Lee: ADUUUUUUHHH! SAKIT PERUUUUT!**

**Tenten: Lee! Berisik amat sich lo?!**

**Oro: Gyahahahahaha! Lucu sekali melihat mereka semua!**

**Semua minus Oro: -death glare, ngejar Oro-**

**Author: Maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan di mana-mana. Sekian dan terima kasih!**

**GYAAAAA!!!! –dikejar para pemain-**


End file.
